


Art: Simply Bulleted

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple fraud case to check the box and keep the MCRT occupied. Despite all the bullet points in the document the analysts provided, nothing is ever simple with the MCRT. Will the bullets tear them apart or will it bring them closer together? Or are they simply bulleted?Art: GenStory: pre-Gibbs/DiNozzo





	Art: Simply Bulleted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



**Title** : Simply Bulleted  
**Author** :[cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat)

**Artist** : hinky_hippo  
**Crossover** : no  
**Category** : Gen/Pre-Slash  
**Pairing(s)** : pre-slash Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs  
**Rating** : G  
**Length** : 9383 words  
**Spoilers** : possible spoilers between Season 1 to Season 12

It was supposed to be a simple fraud case to check the box and keep the MCRT occupied. Despite all the bullet points in the document the analysts provided, nothing is ever simple with the MCRT. Will the bullets tear them apart or will it bring them closer together? Or are they simply bulleted?

 

Thanks once again to [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat) for choosing my art to make something very special for the fandom!! *fliffles fingers* Go. Read. ENJOY!

 

Simply Bulleted: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708154/chapters/33990204>

 


End file.
